Oh the stories it could tell
by Itsmecoon
Summary: From Supernatural 5:22 Swan Song. It isn't word for word. I changed the wording to match my story. Ever heard people say if this house could talk oh the stories it could tell? Well, If the Impala could talk, Oh the stories it could tell. WARNING: CONTAINS PARENTAL SPANKING OF THE BOYS. I don't own or make any money from this!
1. Army man

The beginning of this story is from Supernatural 5:22 Swan Song. It isn't word for word. I changed the wording to match my story. I'm making no money off of this and am writing for enjoyment. WARNING: contains parental spanking, turn back now!

On April 24, 1967 it rolled off the production line in Janesville Wisconsin. To most people it was nothing special, just a black 1967 Chevy Impala. But one day to one family it would be everything. It would also become one of the most important objects in pretty much the whole universe! But here's where it begins.

It was first owned by a man named Sal Moriarty who drove it around giving out Bibles on the Weekends, "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." It was nothing glamorous. When Sal died, it ended up on a used car lot, Rainbow Motors, in Lawrence Kansas. It was bought by a young marine, John Winchester, on impulse after being persuaded by someone who would grow to love the car in the distant future.

You've heard people say if this old house could talk, oh the stories it could tell. Well, this particular Impala is a home to two rambunctious boys who get into their fair share of trouble.

Just a little background on the car. John and Mary weren't married yet when he bought it. It took a nervous groom to the chapel and an excited couple to their first home. Their oldest boy was conceived in the back. Both boys were brought home from the hospital in her too.

The oldest was four when he unbuckled and tried to get out of the car. He was jealous of the new baby. That was the first time of many that she was pulled over so Daddy could put a misbehaving child over his knee for a reminder to follow orders. The Impala soaked up all his tears. She was always there for him.

The night Mary died, the Impala was there to support John as he sat on her hood, held his boys and cried. This was the night that the car became their home. John needed revenge. He was consumed by it. He learned to be a hunter and he built a weapons case for it in the trunk and made a small paddle for the pocket in the door to show his son's the error of their ways. She became John's hunting partner and home to his boys Dean and Sam.

As the boys grew, they spent more and more time in her. She was where they ate, played and many times where they were punished. One such incident occurred on the way to visit their Uncle Bobby, a fellow hunter who has taken the young single father under his wing. Dean was nine and Sammy was five. They had been in the car for almost two days and were getting restless. Sammy wanted Dean to play army and Dean wanted to listen to music and draw. Sam stole one of Dean's army men and was playing by himself. Dean, being very protective over his stuff, pushed his brother and Sam started crying.

"Dean, what's going on back there?"

"Dad, Sammy took on of my soldiers."

"If he took one of your army men, then why is he crying?"

"I kinda pushed him."

"Kind of? You did or you didn't?"

"He did Daddy."

"Sammy, was I talking to you?"

"No Daddy but he did push me. I saw him."

"Samuel." John said harshly. "Well Dean your answer?"

"Yes sir I pushed him but he's got no right touching my stuff."

"I want you both to apologize to each other and sit down. We have a long way to go."

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"We will talk about you putting your hands on your baby brother later. You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Dean pouted.

Sam heard the sadness in Dean's voice and felt bad for getting him in trouble. He was probably going to get a spanking and it was his fault. He didn't know how to make things better. He lightly elbowed his big brother.

"Knock it off Sammy."

"But Dean I just wanted..."

"I don't care what you wanted. You've got me in enough trouble now leave me alone!"

"I was gonna..."

"To stop bugging me that's what you were going to do!"

"Sam." John bellowed. "Leave Dean alone."

"I just wanted to..."

"Samuel did you hear me?"

"Yeah, but.."

"Samuel Joseph Winchester is that how you answer me?"

"No."

John waited but after Sam didn't respond he corrected him, "No sir?"

"No sir Daddy."

"Then answer me properly, leave Dean alone understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam whimpered.

Sam got angry. All he wanted to do was to tell Dean he was sorry and Dean's butt head got him in trouble too. He was going to get even with Dean. He grabbed the army man that they forgot to make him give back and he jammed it in the ashtray on the door behind Daddy. He turned it and twisted it. Then he felt guilty but he couldn't get it out. He tried hard but it wouldn't come out. He started to quietly cry.

Dean heard him and felt bad until he looked over and saw what he was doing and then he got really angry.

"Sammy what did you do to my soldier? Dad, Sammy ruined my army man."

"I was mad and I stuck it in here and I can't get it out." Sammy cried. "I didn't mean to. I was mad you wouldn't listen."

"Samuel, did you mess up the army man?"

"He's stuck Daddy." _{and still is to this day}_

"You're just mean Sam."

"Dean, don't call your brother names."

Dean whispered in Sam's ear. "Little bitch,"

"NO, I"M NOT!"

"Little bitch." Dean mouthed

"NO, I"M NOT!"

"Sam, no yelling!"

"Little bitch" Dean kept whispering or mouthing to Sam.

"I was just trying" Sam screamed.

"Sam, Dean STOP"

"to tell you I was sorry"

"SAMUEL"

"I got you in trouble"

"You're such a little bitch, Sammy."

"Dean Eric Winchester, watch your language!"

"Well, you're a big jerk."

"I'd rather be a jerk than a little bitch."

Sam hit Dean and the sound echoed throughout the car.

"OWWW." Dean yelled.

"ENOUGH!" John yelled as he pulled the car off the main road onto a dirt one.

Both boys instantly shut up. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam protectively. Sam whispered sorry to Dean and scooted over next to his big brother. They both knew that they would end up sitting uncomfortably the rest of the way to Uncle Bobby's.

"Both of you get out and find a tree."

Sam looked up at Dean and tears were already falling. Dean helped Sam out of the car and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time and each stood facing a tree.

John walked around the car a few times. He was very upset at both of his sons for not keeping their hands to themselves and for the names they were calling each other. He needed to calm down a little. He figured they needed about fifteen minutes anyway so he did some jumping jacks. He walked to the trunk of the Impala.

"Sammy come here."

Sam slowly turned and walked towards his Daddy. He didn't want to be spanked. He got to his Dad and stood there and waited instructions. Dad picked Sam up and set him on the trunk and asked him,

"Sammy, why are you about to be spanked?"

"Because Dean's a big jerk."

That wasn't an answer Dad expected so he said, "What?"

"Well see, I wanted Dean to play with me and he wouldn't so I had to find something to do and he pushed me for playing with his army man and then you were going to spank him later and I felt bad so I lightly elbowed him to say sorry but he thought I was being mean and I tried to tell him I wasn't but he wouldn't listen and yelled and I got mad and shoved his army man in the ashtray and then he was calling me a little bitch, when it was really him and then I hit him and you're going to spank me. Please don't spank me Daddy!"

John wasn't sure how to take in everything Sam said but he picked up on what he wanted Sam to remember during this spanking. "So you hit Dean and called him names?"

"Yes sir," Sam looked down.

"So that's the reason correct?"

"Yes sir," Sam pouted, "I'm sorry Dean." He yelled tears rolling down his cheeks and on to the Impala's trunk.

Dean listened to Sam's explanation and realized that it was his fault Sam was getting a spanking and felt bad.

John stood Sammy up and started to undo his jeans.

"Noooo Daddy please Noooo."

"Hitting is very bad Sammy so the jeans and boxers are coming down."

John finished baring Sammy's bottom and laid him face down over the trunk. He used one hand to hold him in place and the other to warm the bare bottom. He didn't use much force since Sam was still little but he did turn his little bottom pink and gave some extra spanks to his sit spots so he would remember to behave the rest of the trip.

Sam was squirming, kicking and pleading for his Daddy to stop the spanking. John easily held him in place and gave him one smack to each thigh to get him to calm down. Dean was bawling listening to his baby brother getting his spanking. He would rather have had two then for Sammy to have one.

John picked up his distraught son and held him tightly.

"It's okay Sammy. Daddy's got you. You're okay. You did great! I love you tiger!"

Sammy calmed down enough to hug his Daddy tight and say, " I love you too Daddy. I'm sorry I got mad and I didn't mean to hit Dean. I just wanted to play."

"I know tiger. Let me help you fix your jeans and you need to go back to the tree. It isn't fair to make Dean wait anymore. Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir, I hate waiting."

"Okay Dean, you're up."

Sam walked back to the tree as Dean walked to his Dad. Dean grabbed Sammy and hugged him. Sam hugged him back and started crying.

"I'm sorry Dean. Don't cry please. I didn't mean to get you in trouble, and complain, and ruin your army man, call you names or hit you."

"I forgive you Sammy. I'm sorry I didn't play with you, shoved you and called you names."

"I forgive you too."

"Dean!" John Bellowed.

"Coming Sir." Dean answered hugging Sammy one more time. They parted and Sam started crying harder and rushed to the tree so he didn't get into any more trouble.

"Sorry sir." Dean mumbled as he stood at attention in front of his Dad.

John didn't say anything he just grabbed Dean's arm and gave him one swat to the middle of his bottom. Dean jumped and yelped.

John then proceeded to pick Dean up and set him on the trunk of the car just as he did Sam. Then he asked Dean,

"Why are you about to be spanked son?"

"For arguing, fighting, shoving and calling Sammy names."

"Okay, you know what to do." Dean unbuttoned his jeans and got to his knees and lowered them as he laid over the trunk.

John maneuvered him into position and lowered his jeans and boxers where they needed to be. He held his son in place and starting spanking the white bottom in front of him. He used a bit more force than he used on Sammy as he was a bit older and John counted on him to help take care of Sammy. John didn't count the swats he gave his son. He listened for the hitch and sobs to know that the lesson was learned.

"Daddy, I'm sorry please stop." Dean managed to whimper.

John moved to the sit spots and thighs and finished quickly. He pulled Dean into a hug. Dean leaned into his Dad's shoulder and cried himself out.

"It's okay sport, Daddy's got you . I forgive you! You owned up to it and accepted your punishment and I'm proud of you. I love you Dean."

"I love you to Daddy. I'm sorry I let you down and didn't take care of Sammy."

"Hey, this isn't about you taking care of Sammy. This was about you getting physical with him."

"Yes sir."

"Sammy come here please."

Sam came slowly over to his Dad. He stood next to his brother who wrapped an arm around him.

"Okay boys. Are you going to behave the rest of the way to Uncle Bobby's house?"

"Yes sir" they both said.

The three Winchester men loaded back into the Impala and headed to Bobby's place. The two boys in the back tried not to squirm too much. They both laid on their tummy's and played with the army men.

To this day whenever Dean or Sam see the soldier guarding the back seat they squirm a little and they smile. They remember the fun two well spanked brothers had playing in the back of their home.

The rattle of Legos can still be heard when the heat is turned on but that is another story. Because if baby could talk, Oh the stories she could tell!

Thank you to trumansshell for being my beta and for the great idea of this being the first time they called each other bitch and jerk.


	2. The trouble with Legos Part 1

_Information in the story taken from Season 5 "Swan Song" Episode._

If the Impala could talk she would say that once again she heard that one of her boys were arguing with his Dad. 'Will they never learn?'

"Why can't we just stay at the motel Dad?"

"Don't even start with me Dean you know exactly why!"  
"Come on Dad that was three weeks ago. I said I was sorry. You beat my ass for it and I've been on lock down since. I promise never to leave Sammy alone every again. Please."

"Last time I'm saying this son, so you'd better listen up now or you'll be sitting in the car on a sore ass. Either way, you'll be sitting in the car! Get your brother and your stuff and get your ass in the car!"

"Yes sir," Dean said in defeat as he turned towards the motel room.

"Oh and Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"Lose the attitude right now!"

"Yes sir!"

Dean walks back towards the motel room to get Sam and Sam's stuff since he wasn't allowed to bring anything, he was grounded from everything. He started complaining as soon as he reached the doorway. Too bad he didn't notice his Dad went to get something and followed him. He started to complain saying,

"This is so fucking stupid. I can...Owww. Dad... ouch... sorry!"

John had grabbed Dean by the arm and was marching him over to the bed by swatting him all the way there. He sat down and threw Dean over his knee as he continued to swat the boy's backside.

Sammy hating to see Dean getting spanked ran to the bathroom and closed the door. He had tears in his eyes as he heard the sound of Dean's distress. He sat on the floor and covered his ears and hummed and waited just like Dean had taught him to do.

John didn't spank long or hard. This was a more of a, 'I'm in charge, you're going to do as I say, attention getting spanking. So while it won't last long, Dean will sit uncomfortably for part of the trip. He stood his son up and hugged him tight, kissed the top of his head and asked,

"Attitude gone yet or do I need to continue?"

"Yes sir, all gone no need to continue."

"Okay, you ready to do as you were told?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, go get Sammy and get to the car so we can go."

"Yes sir."

Dean went into the bathroom and slowly sat next to Sammy. He hissed a little bit but he needed to show Sam he was okay. He wrapped his arm around Sammy and his little brother looked into his eyes.

"You okay Dean?"

"Yeah kiddo, I'm fine."

"What did you do?"

"I had a bad attitude with Dad and was cussing at him. I thought he was in the car and he was behind me."

"Not very smart!"

"No tiger it wasn't! But we really need to get your bag and get to the car before Dad decides I need another dose of incentive."

"What about your bag?"

"Still grounded so I'm not allowed to have anything but research books or some paper and pencils. Come on."

"I'm sorry Dean." Sammy pouted.

"This isn't your fault Sammy. I left you alone so I have to pay the price. Thank goodness nothing happened and Dad was who found you."

"If I wouldn't have left the room."

"I still would have gotten my ass beat because I left you alone. Same results Sammy. Can we please go?"

"Dean Eric Winchester!"

"Yes sir." Dean says as he and Sammy run to the car.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Daddy I couldn't find my Cat in the Hat book. We just got my bag zipped."

"It's okay, just get in the car. I need to get to my meeting." Dad explained. Sam didn't know about the supernatural yet.

They headed out so John could take care of the salt and burn a few cities over. Sam waited until they got a ways down the road before he asked,

"Daddy?"

"What's up tiger?"

"When are you gonna let me and Dean stay at the motel? The car is cramped and boring."

John glared at Dean thinking he might have set this up. Dean shrugged his shoulders and instantly proclaimed,

"I didn't say anything sir, honest I didn't."

"I just want to know how long we're gonna be punished for?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy, Dean is being punished for leaving you. You were punished for leaving the room already. Done and forgiven!"

"Well why didn't you forgive Dean yet? He was dumb but you beat his ass already."

"Samuel, watch your language! I'll pull this car over if I have to.""

"Come on Sam stop."

"Oops sorry, I meant spanked him already. Why is he still being punished?"

"Sammy knock it off!" Dean begged.

"Enough Sammy. Dean's still grounded until I say differently. End of story understand?"

"Yes sir," Sam answered but he was stewing.

Sam kept a lid on his anger. He tried to stop it but the more he thought about it the angrier he got. His Dad's phone rang and he could tell it was Uncle Bobby about the meeting Dad was headed to. He couldn't hold it in any longer,

"You never answered my question, how long are we grounded for?"

"Samuel Michael Winchester, I just said you aren't being punished and that we were done talking about it."

"I am too being punished!"

"You watch your tone right now young man!" John bellowed.

"Sammy please just stop. You're not in trouble I am so please stop it before you do get in trouble." Dean pleaded.

"I'm trying to tell you both I'm being punished too. Dean isn't allowed to do anything so he can't play with me, read to me, watch TV with me, or take me outside. We get to do some running when you say Dad but nothing fun. So now we get to sit in the car and do more nothing. At least in the room we have room to walk around." Sam was yelling at this point because of pure frustration!

"ENOUGH!" John yelled, "I don't have time to stop to deal with you. Just stop, last warning!"

"I don't understand Dad. It's a simple question." Sam sulked.

"That's it. I don't have the time to pull over and deal with you. I want you here." John said pointing to the floor in front of the middle of the back seat.

"Dad please, I'll get him to stop." Deal begged.

"Dean, this doesn't concern you. Sammy, on your knees then turn around and bend over the back seat."

Sammy didn't mean to push his dad so far. He just wanted to understand. He slowly moved to get into the position his Dad told him to get into.

"Sam I understand that you feel frustrated but talking to me the way you just did is NEVER acceptable! Understand?"

"Yes sir, sorry." Sam bent over the seat and Dean grabbed his hand.

John awkwardly reached his hand straight down over the backseat and started the assault on Sam's backside. Sam was crying after a few swats as his Dad was spanking hard but luckily for Sam he didn't spank long. The Impala held the poor boy in position and Sammy's tears soaked her seat. Dean rubbed Sammy's back until he calmed down. He whispered words of comfort to him as he calmed. Neither boy was sure if Sam was allowed to get up or not so, he stayed in that position. His knees were starting to hurt.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"Can I get up?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you done raising your voice to me and being disrespectful?"

"Yes sir."

"Then yes, you can get up."

"Thank you Daddy, Sorry."

Sammy leaned on Dean and cried. Dean wrapped his arm around Sammy. After a little while Dean asked his Dad,

"Sir?"

"Yes Dean?"

"May I have permission to read to Sammy?"

"Yes Dean go ahead."

So, Dean read the Cat in the Hat to Sam and he fell asleep. He helped his little brother lay down and he carded a hand through Sammy's hair. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a gas station. John got Sammy up and made them both use the bathroom. He didn't want them to get out of the car at all while he was gone. They loaded back up and headed out. A few minutes later he pulled off the side of the road and parked. John made sure his boys were all set and he headed out to find the grave. The boys liked to hang out in the front seat since they aren't allowed to ride up there yet, so they hopped the seat.

"Dean will you please play with me?"

"Sure thing kiddo but we need to watch out for Dad. I don't want a spanking."

"Okay Dean, it's getting dark we just have to look for his flashlight."

"What do you want to play?"

Sammy grabbed his backpack and carefully put it in his lap he pulled out Dean's bag of Legos.

"Sammy what did you do?"

"I wanted you to have fun too!"

"Thank you." Dean answered and he really meant it.

His ass would be grass if he was caught but the gesture didn't go unnoticed by a grateful big brother. The boys played with the Legos and built a house for Sam's Ghost Busters action figures. They had been playing by flashlight as it had started to get dark. Dean should have insisted they go to sleep since it was past their bedtime but they were having fun. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean spotted his Dad's flashlight.

"Hurry Sammy, Dad's on his way back."

They grabbed the Legos and shoved them back in the bag they were in and Sammy zipped the bag into his backpack.

"Dean look," Sam said in a panic as Dad was getting closer.

Dean looked at the dash and saw five Legos in the window. He quickly grabbed them and couldn't find a place to put them until he saw the heater grates. He quickly shoved them down the grate and sat down with his book reading while Sammy played.

Dad opened the car door as the boys acted like they'd just seen him and climbed back into the backseat.

"You boys alright?"

"Yes sir," was echoed throughout the car.

"Good, I've thought about it and if you stay out of trouble the rest of tonight and the trip we have to take tomorrow, I'll consider the grounding over and allow you to stay at the motel."

"Really? Thanks Dad." Sammy said

"Awesome" Dean said looking at the dash as his Dad started the Impala.

They headed back to the motel. John not knowing what they'd shoved in the heating vents and them not talking. They boys behaved and were ungrounded by the next day. As far as the Impala goes, they were in the clear until the heater was used for the first time. But that's another story the Impala could tell if she talked.


	3. The trouble with Legos Part 2

It was mid-January in Stanley Idaho about five months since Dean shoved his Legos into the heater vents. This is the story about how John found out.

John, Dean and Sammy Winchester ran from their motel room to the Impala. Dean was thinking, 'why don't they ever have a salt in burn on the beach in Florida? Not the coldest city in the continental United States.'

"Dad why can't Sammy and I stay here? I've been responsible and not left him alone again."

"Dean this isn't about responsibility. I may be gone a few weeks and I need you somewhere I know you're safe and taken care of."

"I'm not a baby!"

"I know this. That's why I'm counting on you to help me with research. I need Uncle Bobby to keep Sam in line so you can work and not worry about him."

Dean sat up and beamed at his Dad's statement. It had the desired effect and John smiled with pride at his oldest son.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome son."

The Impala was so nice and warm compared to the cold snowy outside. Dean had all but forgotten about the Legos he stuffed in there to save his butt so many months ago. That is until the heater started making a loud rattle.

"What the hell is that noise?" John said to nobody in particular.

"I don't know Daddy." Sammy said. "What do you think it is Dean?"

Dean gulped he knew exactly what it was and he knew what would happen when Dad found out. "Sounds like somethings in the fan."

Dean hoped he was general enough not to raise any red flags with his Dad. John thought he saw a little flicker of guilt run across Dean's face but looking again he knew he'd imagined it. How could Dean know anything about a rattle in the heater?

"Well, at least it's still putting out heat. Let's hope it doesn't go out, we have a two day trip to Uncle Bobby's. I'll just have to get it checked out when I get back."

Dean felt guilty. He wanted to tell his Dad what was wrong with the heater. It would be the right thing to do especially since he didn't know if it could cause damage or not. Dad was treating him like a grown up so he should be a man and own up to it and take his licks. 'Would his Dad respect him more for owning up to it?' He thought.

But on the other hand, if he told his Dad, then his Dad would know that he was playing with toys a few months back when he was grounded. Which would also mean that he was ungrounded for untrue reasons. He would also be caught in a lie and lying was something you never do to John Winchester. His dad just finished telling him he was old enough to be trusted to research a hunt and he's afraid he won't be allowed to help if Dad finds out what he did. He had two days to figure out what he was going to do before they got to Uncle Bobby's. All these decisions gave him a headache so he decided to take a nap.

"You okay sport?" Dad asked when he noticed Dean laying his head down and closing his eyes.

"I just have a headache Dad, nothing major. I'm just going to close my eyes for a while if that's okay?"

"Sure that's fine son. Let me know if it gets bad enough you need some medicine."

"Yes sir."

That settled it in John's mind. Dean definitely knows something about the rattling in the heater. He doesn't know what it could be or how he could know but he's sure Dean knows. The boy's covering up something and it's upsetting him enough to cause a headache and the guilt of whatever it is, has got him into the 'yes sir' mode.

Dean slept restlessly for the next couple of hours. They stopped off at a little diner to eat. Dean wasn't very hungry but knows not to waste food,

"Dad, can I just have a cheeseburger and a small fry?"

Even though John knew what was going on somewhat, he played along,

"Are you coming down with something Dean?" He said feeling Dean's forehead.

"No Dad," Dean tried to shrug him off with no luck.

"I'm going to give you some Tylenol when we get back to the car."

"Really Dad, I'm okay!"

"Just the same, you're going to take some."

"Dean, are you gonna be okay?" Sammy asked looking worried.

"Yeah tiger, I'm fine."

They got their food and Dean was a little hungrier than he thought but was glad he only ordered small. Dad had Dean take Sam to the bathroom and out to the car. As soon as he saw the Impala he became nauseous.

"Will you play with me in the car?"

"No, I'm gonna rest."

"But Dean, it gets so boring playing alone. Please!"

"Sammy, I said no!"

"Please, please, please!"

"Dammit Sammy I said NO!" Dean said not knowing his Dad had paid the check and was right behind him.

Sammy burst into tears. Dean never yells at him let alone cusses at him.

John grabbed Dean's left arm and proceeded to swat the kid the rest of the way to the car. Not hard, because he knew Dean would be ass up over his knee soon enough. He just wanted Dean undivided attention. They got to the car and Dad stooped down to look right into Dean's eyes and said,

"Dean I know you don't feel well, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on your brother. He's six and you usually entertain him in the car and he's a little stir crazy right now. I want you to apologize and set things right while I get you some medicine. Have I made myself clear son?"

"Yes sir. Sorry I let you down Dad."

"You didn't let me down Dean. You just got side tracked and forgot what's important." John said as he got up and left Dean to work things out with Sammy.

Dean walked over to where Sammy leaned again the Impala crying. He casually dropped his arm around his little brother's shoulders and said,

"Hey Tiger, I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just let this headache take over. Your big brother is a jerk."

"I could have told you that one!"

"Yeah, you bitch. You do that enough."

"Dean!"

"Daddy it's okay. When we call each other jerk and bitch it means everything is okay between us again. Please don't spank him again."

"Can't you call him something besides bitch?"

Sammy pouted and gave Dad the biggest puppy dog eyes ever and said,

"It wouldn't feel the same but we can change it if you want us to."

He looked so sad that you just wanted to hug him and give into his demands. John looked at his sons and realized that Dean hadn't let go of Sammy since they got to the car. He reluctantly said,

"As long as I don't hear you calling anyone else that word then, I'll let you say it."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Thank you sir."

'Yep, something definitely going on with Dean.' John thought.

The boys climbed in the back seat and Dean played with Sam for a little while but when the heater made a loud rattle, he laid his head down. John saw a few tears falling. He needed to figure this out soon. He couldn't take two days of Dean being this upset.

Dean had slept most of the day away. They stopped for dinner and he still didn't have much of an appetite. John made the decision to talk to him about it when they got to the hotel. He tried to get Dean to confess to whatever it was but he wouldn't. He could tell his son was miserable in guilt.

Sam was asleep when they got to the motel. He didn't even wake when he carried him in and laid him in the bed. Dean went to take a bath and get ready for bed. John decided to have a talk with Dean and get this resolved now.

"Good night Dad." Dean said as he headed to lay down with Sammy.

"Come here sport we need to talk."

'Oh shit, he knows.' Dean thought as he walked to stand in front of his dad.

"Yes sir, what about?"

"About the real reason you've been feeling badly all day."

"Oh that."

"Yeah that. Now I know you've done something wrong and it has to do with the heater. I also know it's making you miserable. The guilt is eating at you so just tell me, we'll deal with it and you'll be forgiven and we can move on."

"If I tell you, you will be mad for what I did and it will show I did something wrong months ago and then you'll be so disappointed in me for it all you won't trust me ever again and I will spend all my time at Uncle Bobby's in my room and I won't be able to help research." Dean busted out crying.

John picked up Dean and held him. As Dean cried into his shoulder his dad asked him,

"It's that bad?"

"I made a stupid decision about six months ago and things have piled up because of it. I wanted to confess but I hate you being disappointed in me."

"Well, I may be disappointed in what you did but I'm always proud of you! You're my oldest son. You make mistakes but all kids do. So tell me what you did and we'll deal with it. I promise you I need your help researching and helping with Sammy so those are things you WILL be doing. Now I can't promise you'll be sitting comfortably but you will get to help."

"Really, even if you are really upset."

John didn't like the sound of that but said,

"Yes, even if I get REALLY mad, you can help."

"Okay Daddy, thanks."

"I have one question, is Sammy involved in this in anyway?"

"Not really sir."

"So in a way he is?"

"I guess you could say yes."

"Okay, tell me everything."

"It was back when I was grounded and we had to go on the hunt with you."

"The one where I spanked Sam in the car?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay go on."

"Well Sammy brought my Legos so I could play with him. I said no but you were gone for a long time so I broke down and played. When I saw you getting close and I couldn't get them put up I shoved them in the heater vent in the dash."

"So, let me get this straight, first you played with your Legos when you weren't allowed. Then you shoved the Legos in the heater vents. Then you lied to me and I ungrounded you. You never told me so now the heat rattles because of your Legos. Did I get all of that correct?"

"Yes sir," Dean looked down tears already flowing.

"So what part did Sammy play?"

"Do I have to say? Can't you guess so I don't get him in trouble?"

"Tell me now Dean."

"He lied when he said he forgot his book. He was getting my Legos."

"Okay, so both of my boys lied to me that night."

"Yes sir."

"Okay then, follow me."

Dean knew that what was about to happen to him tonight, would happen to Sammy in the morning. They went into the bathroom. "Sit." Dad said as he reached for a new bar of soap. He lathered it up and looked at Dean,

"Open wide."

Dean hated this but did as he was told. His Dad washed out his mouth with that bar of soap. He made sure it got everywhere in his mouth. He left the bar in Dean's mouth and said,

"Close, three minutes."

When time was up, he was allowed to rinse but the taste wasn't fully gone when Dad said,

"Time's up, lose you bottoms and bend over hands on the toilet."

Dean didn't say anything because the taste is his mouth was awful. He did as instructed and his Dad reached around his waist and held him tight and proceeded to spank him. Dean was crying after a while. The combination of the guilt, soap and swats he broke down. After a Dean's backside turned red, Dad picked up the hairbrush and said,

"You're getting ten."

Dean yelped with the first and was sobbing when the tenth hit his sit spot. John fixed his clothes and sat down holding his son. When Dean calmed enough to trust his voice, he said,

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I forgive you Dean. You do know you're grounded. You and Sammy both for two weeks."

Dean sighed.

"Is there a problem son because I can still put you over my knee until we're good."

"No sir, we're good it's just that a whole day in the car with a grounded Sammy isn't going to be easy."

"I'll pick four things a piece you can each play with during those weeks. But nothing else and if you complain about my choices you lose them all. Understood?"

"Yes sir, but can you make sure Sammy understands that. I don't want to lose my toys because he complains."

"Yes I will, now let's get you into bed."

John helps Dean into the bed on his tummy and tucks him in. He ruffles his hair and kisses him goodnight.

"I love you Dean."

"Love you too Dad."

Then he does the same to Sammy.

"Love you Sammy." he whispers.

"Love you too Daddy." Sammy says without out opening his eyes. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, tiger I'm good."

"Dean am I in trouble for the Legos too?"

"For lying about the book to get them, yes."

"Sorry Dean." Sammy yawned big, "I'm sleepy" and scooted over closer to Dean, wrapped and arm around his shoulders and went instantly back to sleep. John smiled down at his boys with pride.

Morning came all too soon. Sammy got up to see Dad drinking a coffee.

"Sleep good tiger?"

"Yes sir."

"Listen, I know you know we're going to talk this morning. Why don't you go take your bath and get something comfortable on and come get me?"

"Okay Daddy sir."

When Sam was finished with his bath, Dad followed the same routine as he did with Dean and the soap. Sammy only got two minutes though, and his whole spanking was over the knee. When it came time for the brush, Sam got one lick to each sit spot. His howling's what woke Dean up.

Dean patiently waited for Sammy to calm down and come out of the bathroom. He got dressed and sat gently on the bed and waited. Sam rushed out and straight into Dean's arms.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble Dean."

"I forgive you Sammy."

They hugged for a few minutes. Dad called out to them,

"Boys, bring me your toy bags."

"Sammy, please don't complain or we get nothing. Remember that this is better than nothing."

"I won't Dean."

John picked out five toys for each kid and put them into a new bag. The rest got put in the trunk. They ate breakfast and loaded carefully into the back seat of the Impala. Dad started the engine and when the heat kicked on, you could hear the Legos rattle. To this Day, it is another story the Impala could tell.


End file.
